


You Look Beautiful... For a Human

by WhoInWhoville



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Corset, DW episode 1.3, F/M, The Unquiet Dead, picture prompt, you look beautiful for a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: Rose finds a vintage corset that reminds her of the TARDIS.





	You Look Beautiful... For a Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timelord1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord1/gifts), [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> Written way back around September of 2012 before my name change. (I used to be A_Who_In_Whoville, and that account was deactivated when I deleted everything.) 
> 
> Pic was posted by omgthatdress on Tumblr (whose account might be gone soon due to the Great Tumblr Purge). [i54810](http://digitalcollection.chicagohistory.org/cdm/ref/collection/p16029coll3/id/899)
> 
>  
> 
> I _think_ it may have been a gift fic to timelord1. I'm also gifting this to Kelkat9 for finding it and reblogging!!! Here is the [ post on tumblr."](http://kelkat9.tumblr.com/post/180999403130/timelord1-a-who-in-whoville-omgthatdress)

 

Rose struggled to fasten the corset, sucking in her breath, holding it, trying again, tugging and tugging until finally the hook met. She repeated the difficult process four more times until the anachronistic piece of lingerie was molded to her torso.

It hurt to breathe, but she didn’t care. The effect was _spectacular_. She winced as she sat down on the velvet settee, and carefully pulled up the fishnet stockings, one by one, attaching them to the garters. Underskirts were next, and over that, the garnet red and black dress. Finally, she slipped her feet into the strappy boots.

She hoped it was cold outside, because with all of these layers, she was going to be warm. She smiled, because frankly, she was already…very  _warm_. She’d never felt so sexy in her entire life.

Only once she had completed her ensemble did she turn and look at herself in the mirror.

“He is gonna love this…” she said to herself, as she smoothed her hands down her  pronounced hourglass figure. 

“Watch out Venice, here I come.”

Rose stepped out of the wardrobe, and slowly made her way back to the Doctor. The look on his face was worth all of the pain. She waited for him to say something…anything…

“You look beautiful!” he said slightly breathless. “For a human.”

She deflated just a little bit.

oOo

When it was all said and done, and they were back on the TARDIS, the Doctor amended his appraisal.

“Rose, you look beautiful.”

She opened her mouth to tack on, “for a human?” but he silenced her with his lips.


End file.
